


you just can't look like that.~

by lustdevil



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cockwarming, Creampie, F/M, Making Love, Spanking, yeosang is a moaner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 01:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustdevil/pseuds/lustdevil
Summary: demon!yeosang|angel!readeryeosang makes passionate intense love to you
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kang Yeosang/You
Kudos: 81





	you just can't look like that.~

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I hope you guys enjoy this. lustfuldevils is my Tumblr.  
feel free to give feedback and comments! I would love to know what you think about it, don't be shy.~

Sitting comfortably in the nook of your window, dressed in nothing but the softness of a white nightie, a strap draped off one of your shoulders. The lace complimenting your delicate bare skin,_ pure._ You stood up from your spot, thumb holding the book open before being replaced with a black feather bookmark. 

Setting it down, your bare feet padded against the dark wood floor in search for something to snack on, stomach rumbling lowly in need. You appear within the living room where Yeosang was. His grey eyes watching the way you had walked to the kitchen, he sat up straight in the love seat. No longer interested in the book he was reading, he placed a white feather bookmark in his place to return to and waited for you to appear back in his sight. 

“Darling…~” The sweet rumble of his voice brought goosebumps to your skin and your seemed to not care for the small hunger. You trailed back into the living room and looked at him, innocent eyes meeting his dark crystal ones. He held his hand out as his other set the book down on the table next to his seat. Finally capturing your hand in his, he brought it up to his lips. Knuckles tainted by the lips of the demon. _It felt so good._ He brought his other hand to your waist, softly gripping to pull you close. 

You stood in between his legs. “You’re so bare..” Yeosang stared at the sight of your skin. It wasn’t marked, bruised, _ruined._ He pulled you onto his lap and pressed his lips against your bare shoulder, taking in your sweet scent. He released your hand and placed it on the side of your thigh, gripping the long material of the nightie to ease it up until your legs were revealed to the coolness of the living room. “An angel, so innocent and smart..” He parted his lips and placed a wet kiss to your shoulder. “With a dirty, evil demon..” He pressed a another kiss closer to your neck. 

“You can’t walk around here like this..you just can’t look like this and assume I won’t _ruin_ you, darling.” He tugged the dress up higher, revealing the cotton white panties. He looked down and chuckled, “You make it hard for me. Hard for me to deny you, knowing you want to keep your sweet reputation up in heaven.” Yeosang tugged your dress up higher and pulled away, slipping it up and over you head. 

“Such a shame I really want to ruin that..” He licked his teeth and growled. Breast free from the conferment of a simple bra, he thought you couldn’t get anymore sexier. Just the thought of him knowing that you didn’t wear a bra under your attire made him throb in his pants. 

He lifted you up in his arms and moved to lay you down on the carpet next the the fireplace, the wood crackling as it burns. Yeosang on his knees above you peeled the black sweater off, his eyes not leaving you. The dark inking of his markings made your hazy eyes widen, he looked so ethereal. “Yeosang..” You mewled making him smile devilishly, sharp canines peaking your interest on what they felt like. 

“I’m not good for you darling..” He unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops, dropping it to the side then undoing his pants. “Yet, you never leave me…you..” He paused with a light sigh. “-my beautiful angel.” He peeled his pants off until he was left in his black boxers, the outline of this thick cock making you squirm in your spot. 

“You just can’t wait to get filled..” He spread your legs and leaned down to press his lips against yours in a deep, loving kiss. Right hand coming up to cup your cheek, he stroked your cheek bone. Hips meeting, he pressed himself against you making sure that you could really feel him. Really feel how he was throbbing for you. 

“Please..” You begged quietly as you slightly pulled away from the kiss and he obliged. Taking no time into stretching and ripping the material of your cotton panties, he revealed your sweet wet pussy, groaning greedily at the sight. He pushed his boxers down, grunting when his cock made contact with your slick slit. He pushed himself harder to slowly to coat himself in the warm arousal, hiding his face in the crook of your neck, he guided the tip to your tight entrance and pushed into you slowly. 

Inch by inch filling you up to the brim with his cock until he was inside of you fully. He kissed your earlobe and whispered “How would your god feel knowing his pretty little angel was getting fucked by a demon, hm?” He pulled out only to push back in deeply, over and over again in a deep hard fucking. Hands holding your ankles, he teased his fingertips up your calfs and up to your thighs, hips rolling against yours. He pressed his lips against your cheek and watched the way your face contorted to the deep ecstasy that ran throughout your entire body. 

“So pretty..” He growled as his hips picked up speed, his face moving to hide back into your neck to bite your bare skin. Yeosang parted his lips and sunk his teeth into your skin but not enough to break the skin, only to bruise. And then another one and then another one after followed in a harsh but lovely stinging sensation. “Oh my god..” You cried out as your arms came to wrap around him, nails digging into his skin. 

He hissed and hold you tighter against his body, fucking you with a wicked hunger. “Y-yeosang..!” You moaned out his name. He could feel the way you tightened around his cock making him moan. “Hold it.” He softly demanded as he didn’t let up on the pace, instead growing quicker in speed. It was savage pounding that brought you closer and closer to the brink of a succulent orgasm. Erotically, he licked your skin then pressed another kiss to your cheek, hand moving up to hold the side of your head. His other hand gripped your thigh tighter as he slowed his thrusting only to pick it right back up. Nails scraping along your skin. “You only seem to get tighter..” He raised his hand from your thigh to land a spank to your ass, making you jerk your hips up against him. 

“Yeosang, please…please..” You begged and he landed another smack to your skin. “Ah!” Your hands lost in where to grip, they landed on his forearm. You were so close, so desperate to cum. “You can take it..” He encouraged you. “It’s okay, you’re doing so good for me..angel. You can hold it a little longer..” He pumped you full of him, balls deep. He was making you a complete mess under him and he couldn’t think of anything better than the sight that you held. 

He wasn’t holding back and it was evident. 

The heat from the fire both made your skin slick with sweat and it looked absolutely decadent. “I’m so close..” He moaned lowly. “Need to fill you up with my cum.. need to fill you up with every drop and make you full..” His words brought you heightening pleasure and it was like you were getting over stimulated but you haven’t even cum yet. The power that he held was so much and you were completely addicted to it. “Wouldn’t you like that, angel?”

You nodded your head, lost to even speak. The way his strokes were so deep, it was like you could feel it in your stomach. He moved his hand from your ass to in-between to you legs, his thumb rubbing your sensitive swollen clit. “Cum for me..” He leaned back on his knees and pounded you. “Please baby, let me feel you.” He looked down and watched the way he fucked you, cock coated with your creamy goodness. “Fuck.” He slammed into you, feeling your your pussy pulsated around him. Your orgasm hit you so hard, it was like you were going to pass out from it. 

“Yess..yesss.” He tilted his head back. 

He made sure to savor every moment of your sweet orgasm before pumping you full of his hot thick load. Stopping his thrusts just to feel you a little longer, he slowly pulled out, cum spilling from your cunt lewdly. Both of you were panting, trying to recover from what just happened. 

“You okay, angel?” He looked down at you as he combed away his sweaty dark brown hair. He caressed your skin once more as he leaned down to kiss your lips, leading his lips to your chin then to your cheek. You wrapped your arms around his neck and felt him switch positions so that you were laying above him. “I’m okay..’ You mumbled.

“You look so pretty with my marks on you, makes me just want to love you all over again..fuck more cum into you.” His words brought you into a spiraling need once again. You loved the way he talked to you, so filthily. 

His attention just on you fully made you feel so good, you felt as if it wasn’t a shame to be with someone who was looked down upon. He brought something out of you that nobody else could. He made it known in various ways that you as an angel living in the human world belonged to him. Whether you kept your place within the beauty of heaven or lost your white wings to stay in the world as a fallen angel, he will still be with you. 

“Is that a promise..?~” You looked up at him with a smile. 

He gripped your bruised flesh in his hands. 

“Be careful angel, once I start I won’t stop and…” He paused with a dark chuckle. His eyes turning darker, flashing a ruby red. The aura turned nastier, darker, greedier within Yeosang. 

_ “Your god won’t be able to save you after I’m done with you.~” _


End file.
